


Overwhelmed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 37: Overwhelmed.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 37: Overwhelmed. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Overwhelmed

~

Pansy hung back as Ron hugged his mother and greeted his family. Everyone was there: his four brothers, his sister, their significant others, _and_ their assorted children. 

Even Granger was present, comfortably tucked under Charlie’s arm.

Pansy felt them all watching her, assessing her. Judging her. 

Tossing back her hair, Pansy mustered her best smile. “Hello, Mrs Weasley,” she said, extending her hand. 

Everyone paused, holding their collective breath. 

Molly smiled, tugging Pansy close. “We don’t stand on formality here, dear. Welcome.” 

Afterwards, beaming, Ron said, “You okay? My family can be overwhelming.” 

Pansy smirked. “Please, Slytherins aren’t easily overwhelmed.” 

~


End file.
